Love, Life & Everything In Between
by toniaalice94
Summary: REPOST, PREV. POSTED UNDER OTHER NAME:: This is the love story of a single mom and a pro footballer. Where their adventures take them and how will they be affected by Love, Life and Everything In Between?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone. **

**This story had been up before but I had taken it down for personal reasons. I am currently looking for a beta so, and that will mean that you will have to write bits and pieces that I don't feel I can write. And you will be credited with any part of it you write. I really I hope I find someone who will as dedicated to this story as I am. So definitely apply within. **

**Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the first chapter of **_**Love, Life and Everything In between**__._

It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. My beautiful Vera Wang, hung from the hanger, taunting me. Strapless sweetheart cut, a full a-line gown with a drop waist bodice and the beautiful Chrysanthemum organza blossom skirt was the nightmare that I once believed was my dream. It was a beautiful dress, the dress of my dreams, the dress that I would never get to wear, the dress that I had designed for myself back when I was about 8. It was perfection in the form of a dress. And now it had no use to me.

How could I let it get this far? How could I let myself be trapped by his lies? I was strong, I was successful. I was at the top of my game and then he waltzed into my life and he took it all away from me. He set my friends against me, well all but one.

I shook my head and heard a soft knock at the door, my baby. I had a 6 year old daughter who was my entire life. Her father, well he was the ass hat that left me standing at my rehearsal dinner, two nights before our wedding, with nothing but a text.

_Cancel the wedding. Its over. I don't want you or Ainsleigh anymore._

My beautiful girl came running the door, dressed in her favorite pink dress and ballet flats. She had the face of an angel and I knew that when I looked at her, I would have to remember not to see her father in that gorgeous tanned skin. She had the most angelic smile that I had ever seen in my life and I couldn't believe that she was all mine.

"Mommy"

She called to me as she bounced into my arms. I lifted her up and spun her around, just like did every single time that I saw her. She laughed and it was like the only thing that mattered to me. I had gone through a difficult birth with her and it had resulted in the doctors telling me that I wouldn't have much of a chance of conceiving again. But as long as my Ainsleigh was okay then so was I.

My best friend, Alice walked into the room, laughing as she saw that Ainsleigh was happy. We were all she had now. She was going to be the center of our lives right now.

I smiled over at Alice and walked to her. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for watching her. I couldn't believe that he would do it like that"

I said to her with a shake of my head and kissed Ainsleigh's temple. She knew that her father and I were always fighting and it didn't phase her. Well it didn't seem to0. When I told her that daddy wasn't coming home and that we were going to live with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and he had been a constant in her life since we were in our first year of college. He had swept Alice off her feet in our second week as we walked out of our Mythology class. The stupid class we took because it made up for our credits, it was an easy A and the teacher was fuck hot.

And then, there was Jacob. Jacob, a gorgeous man by anyone's standards. Tall, dark and handsome and amazing with his hands. He could tell you something that could be the biggest lie and you knew it was wrong but you would believe it. Well I did.

_I was sitting by myself, waiting for Alice, which wasn't unusual. The mechanic's class that took place just down the corridor had just let out and these grease monkeys all came waltzing out the door, like they were king shit, when everyone knew that they weren't even close. _

_But as I watched them all and wondered why they thought they were so high and mighty, when the last one walked out and immediately I couldn't help but check him out. What was wrong with me?_

_He winked over in my direction and turned only to find a group of slutty looking, scantily dressed cheerleaders, waving at him and acting like they had never seen a gorgeous specimen, anywhere, like this male. _

_I turned back around and grabbed my books. I couldn't be bothered to wait any longer for Alice, when I stood up and had my face slam into this wall – a wall that I'm sure wasn't there before. _

_Reluctantly lifting my head, I found myself staring into a pair of dark eyes that had a sense of mystery and shine to them that I had never seen before. It was absolutely intriguing. _

_"E-excuse me…" _

_I whispered as I ducked around him and could feel my cheeks flush red with my infamous fire engine blush. Everyone knew about it, well most people did. _

_I tried to walk away from him as fast as I could without falling so that I could keep some self respect and find my way back to my dorm. _

_Little did I realize that I dropped my wallet from my bag and it would be him to return it. _

_We were getting ready to go out that night, for what Alice called 'a small study group' when I knew for a fact that it was a party and Alice wanted to get drunk and forget about her latest ex-boyfriend, Embry or something. Some hippie. _

_"Ali, do I really have to go? I mean I have an essay to get done. You go and I will be here to catch you when you can't walk" _

_She laughed at me and then it was quiet, an unusual concept in our dorm but the silence was quickly broken by a knock on the door. _

_I stood up in my dad's old police academy shirt that I loved to death and my sweats and answered the door, while Alice continued to get ready. _

_It was the guy from the mechanics class. _

_"Hi, you are Isabella, right?"_

_He asked me as he ran a shaky hand through his own hair. _

_"Just Bella. Can I ask how you know where I live?" _

_I asked as Alice stuck her head over my shoulder. _

_"Hey you are handsome, wanna party with us tonight?" _

_She asked, it was obvious she had already started to drink. I pushed her head back and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. _

_"Sorry about her. You didn't answer my question" _

_He reached out and I saw my wallet was in his hand. _

_"You dropped this. I didn't take anything out of it. I just wanted to return it myself. And I was wondering if you would go out with me, in return for my gentlemanly skills of returning your wallet" _

_He spoke with a confident swag to his voice. It was ridiculously hot, well to me anyway. I looked down. _

_What was I meant to say? 'No I don't date mechanics' or 'No, I don't date at all' _

_I dumbly looked down and sighed. _

_"Sure. But you have to pick me up tomorrow at 7" _

_I said as I bit my lip and looked up at him._

_"Don't be late" _

_I winked as I walked back into the dorm room and closed the door, with my wallet in hand. _

Alice pinched my cheek.

"Where were you? I have been calling your name for a good 5 minutes"

Alice said, trying to be serious. But I could easily see through her façade. Ainsleigh giggled.

"What is so funny, Ains?"

I asked as her as I put her on the bed, so she was standing, at about the same height as my own.

"Auntie Ali was only calling you for about a minute, she is silly"

My daughter tattled on her Aunt and I laughed. It felt good to have a smile on my face once again, but my heart still hurt so much that I didn't even know how I was standing up.

Alice looked at me and saw that I was hurting. I smiled weakly to let her know that I was okay. Her and Jasper and had been there all the way through my disastrous relationship with Jake.

They both knew that he had occasionally hit me, but only where it couldn't be seen and never in front of Ains, and they knew about the fights and they definitely knew, that he had cheated on me before. More than once, they knew before I did.

Jasper smiled from the doorway, I didn't even realize that he had been standing there.

"Are you sure about us moving in? I can go and find a cheap apartment or something"

I asked them both. Jasper's parents were oil tycoons and that meant that Alice and Jasper never had to worry about money or somewhere to live or anything along those lines. Jasper had even offered to buy Ainsleigh and myself a whole apartment, last night. He was the most amazing guy to be friends with and he was so whipped by Alice.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about a thing. Ainsleigh has her own room and Ali is excited for designing one for you. So suck it up and get your pale ass into the truck and I will get your stuff"

Jasper told me as he grabbed the dress from the mirror and I sucked in a breath. I didn't know what I was going to do with the wedding dress. I mean it wasn't like I was going to get married anytime soon.

"Hey Jazz, thanks"

I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thinking about, mommy?"

I heard Ainsleigh ask, Alice must have sent her up to come and get me.

I smiled and shook my head. She didn't have to know

"Nothing, baby girl. Let's go back to Ali's and we will start looking at apartments for us to live in."

I looked at Ainsleigh and lifted her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled. We walked out to the car and I put Ainsleigh in the car gently, to make sure that she was safe and secure. I looked at Alice and smiled.

"You are my lifesaver, Ali. Thank you"

I kissed her cheek and smiled as I got into the car and laid my head in my daughter's lap. She knew that I was still upset, and she knew how to fix it. She stroked my hair and it immediately soothed me. She knew how to make everything better.

My little angel.

She was excited about the game, and to think about it, so was I.

We were going to be just fine. I knew it in my bones.

**A/N Here you go, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will putting the second chapter in a matter of minutes so yeah. **

**SEND ME YOUR WORDS OF LOVE **

**Love Tonia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer; I own nothing. I wish that I did, especially Emmett. **

**Here is Chapter 2. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2.**

_I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
I looked 'round,  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced_

_(AC/DC – Thunderstruck)_

**Emmett POV**

As I climbed into my Audi S5 coupe and started it up, I heard her purr gorgeously. I had the best car on the market at the moment and I knew that it was worth every penny of my extravagant contract that the Bears had me on.

I won't disclose my large pay packet that is graciously delivered to my bank account every weekend but it did make for comfortable living.

I'm the type of guy who spends his nights out and then goes to training in the morning, only to find a note from the girl that I had spent the night with, on my bench in a neat script. Funnily enough, it always ended in a phone number that I never touched.

Yeah, I was that guy. But hey, no one complained.

Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen was me. But everyone knew me as Emmett Cullen, the Chicago Bears quarterback, with 2 Super bowls under my wing as well as 1 MVP award from my first super bowl. I was the guy that had the exact statistics for the current season as Tom Brady.

So I had a right to be that guy.

I know that I might seem cocky and over confident and have an ego that would rival the size of the state of Texas, but to my team mates and my family, I'm not that bad.

I'm the clown, the prankster and the all-around teddy bear of my family. I was also the son that my mother wanted grand kids from the most, well that's what it seemed like.

My mother, I love that woman to bits, but sometimes she can be the most annoying female ever …. No, scratch that. I've been with many much more annoying women.

But my mother always asks about girls and kids and even once came down to locker room to confront me about not telling her about some girl that I was caught in compromising position with, not a good story.

Deep down, I was the man that wanted the family, the kids and the wife that would cook to my heart's content and then knows how to make me feel like I had a purpose.

My mom knew that I wanted it more than anything, she just didn't say anything. She knew that I was slightly contented with sleeping around with floozies until the right girl steps my way.

My brother, Edward was the new 'it' boy in the baseball world as the pitcher for the newly managed Chicago Cubs. The way that I see it is that the Cubs are the little brothers that hide in the shadows of the great and mighty Bears.

Believe me, he hates that.

My brother and I are the best of friends and the worst of enemies but we always know that will have each other's backs no matter what the situation. Being a brother was the best experience for me growing up, for you see – I am adopted.

I was 5 when social service took me away from my parents. They were drug addicts and often had drug parties when I was there. They would shoot up and then forget that I even existed. So much so that when they started to do it, I would lay in my own filth for several hours, even days, until my parents noticed the stench and then did something about it.

I would be sent to the old lady who lived across the hall because my parents thought that I was ruining their high for them. She took care of me real well.

She would cook for me and clean and then she would play with me and would always make sure that I had a smile on my face.

The final straw came when my father first hit me. I asked him if I could go across the hall and watch Power Rangers with the gracious old lady.

It was like asking him to stop loving me and let me love the old lady and even in his drug induced trance, he knew what it meant. He lifted his hand and it was like slow motion, with the sting being the worse pain that I ever felt in my life.

I screamed so loud that the beautifully gracious old lady rushed through the door and took me into her arms. I knew that she couldn't take care of me forever so I certainly didn't hate her for it.

I don't remember my parents very much but all I remember is spending one day in the orphanage, before Esme came and took me into her arms and called me her son.

Esme was my angel through the clouds of the storm and she took me in with open arms and showed me the way that a boy my age should have been treated, with love and respect and showered in praise.

I pulled into the driveway of the Grand Plaza Penthouses in Chicago and gave the usual valet my keys. I usually tipped them all at the end of the week and they all knew the drill. It was like something that had caught on with the rest of the tenants of the building.

My parents had bought me this huge apartment when I first signed my contract with the Bears and it had been my home ever since.

It had a huge entertainment room where I had 3 50 inch Plasma screens mounted to my wall. It allowed me to analyze everything that I did wrong in every game. Believe me I used that shit a lot.

I would sit there on the day after each game and every day after that, until the next game, analyzing my performance. I would watch every movement, every pass, and every touchdown to find out where I could change and get better.

I didn't know any better. It was just a habit for me to analyze everything that I did.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed out a beer and some pretzels, cliché. I know right?

But it didn't matter that I was single and pretty lonely, I always knew how to make seem like I had more on my plate.

A few hours passed of me watching the last game and I realized that I didn't really want to go out tonight. I had decided that I would go to my sister-in-law's restaurant.

Yep, Edward is married. To a world famous model.

Rosalie Hale – now Cullen, was my brother's wife. Not only was she a model but she owned the restaurant that now had raving reviews from critics all over the world. She was like that King Midas guy. Whatever she touched turned to gold.

She owned _Forty-Twenty_, the most popular restaurant in the city at the moment. Her brother was the bartender and one of my best friends. He was from Texas. Jasper Hale was a great guy and my own personal sounding board when Edward was busy.

I loved spending time at the restaurant and knew that I was always welcome but it was always full of girls that wanted to be seen with the famous Emmett Cullen and sometimes it was a bit tedious.

I grabbed my keys and texted Jasper.

_Nut Muffin – meet me at 40/20 in 15. Bring the Mrs._

I laughed at my own joke. Jasper was led around by his nuts by the little pixie lady that was a force of nature, Alice. She was crazy and she always spoke about some Bella chick.

She sounded pretty cool but Alice had never let me meet her. I wonder why.

I felt my phone vibrate and smirked.

_I ain't no nut muffin and I can't man. B and A are here. Come over if you want._

I grinned. I couldn't wait to meet this B chick. It had to be Bella but the A, who was that?

I grabbed my keys and headed toward Jasper's place. It was a drive that I had done many times after some girl refused to leave my apartment when I said no to the next round.

I was a growing boy but hell, after 4 rounds. I needed to rest a little. Well not really but I wanted her gone. It was fine when Jasper made fun of me and Alice even laughed at me when I told them the story.

It took about 15 minutes and then I was comfortably pulled into the driveway of Alice and Jasper's place. I quickly jogged up to the front door only to have a little girl open it and run straight past me with Alice chasing her.

"Ainsleigh, come here. Bring back my pumps. Please babe"

I heard Alice call as I laughed and she turned and glared at me. My god, she was a scary bitch. I looked inside and saw some absolutely beauty sitting on the couch with _The Stand_. One of my brother's favorites. I like the film.

She looked up and sighed, "In the kitchen."

She had gorgeous brown hair and her lips, been her teeth, biting it. Damn that was going to be in my head to the next 30 years. Not only that but I can already think about her in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle to me and realizing that she was _the_ one.

I don't have a spank bank but I think I will need one because I ain't sleeping with no girl but this one. Sad, I know, right?

I nodded, not trusting my mouth to not say something incredibly stupid. Heading into the kitchen, I immediately grabbed the Jackie D and took a huge swig.

Jasper snatched it from me.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

He yelled as he pulled the bottle away and shoved it under the sink. He put the child proof lock on it and knew that I wouldn't waste my time trying to undo it.

"The girl in the living room. Who is she? And why am I already thinking about it us getting married!?"

I screamed as I looked at him with wide eyes and yelled out in frustration. It was crazy and the hold that this stranger had on me before I had even found out her name.

"Don't you dare. She was left at the altar not even 4 days ago. You keep it in your pants and anyways, she has a daughter. So ha! She isn't even your type. Now, don't start and go and get Alice. No wait, set the table"

He snapped at me. So the girl was hers. She was absolutely gorgeous, just like her mother. I needed to know her. I needed to be part of her life and I needed for the little girl to look up to me like someone who she couldn't live without.

"Jazz, please. Just one day with her. I will take her and the kid to the zoo or something. Or I will take them to training and they can spend the day with me at the field. Please just once"

I begged. He looked down and shook his head.

"It's too soon Em. I'm sorry. She needs time. Just give it a few months. Be her friend. Be friends with Ainsleigh. Don't rush her or yourself into this. It will be worth it"

He proclaimed. He always knew what to say. It was crazy how he wasn't some preacher man or some shit like that. Jasper was like my Dear Abby. My advice column that walked and Alice, well she was like the walking fortune teller. I knew that she saw things, well she must have because the minute that she met Rose and then she met Edward, she knew that they would get together, like soul mates.

Well my brother and Rose are definitely one of a kind. They fought in public, just to make the sex better. I mean it was a good idea but they 'fought' over the littlest things, like a change in the menu or the way that Rose ran the place. It was crazy but Rose loved it, and I think, secretly, Edward did too.

I set the table just like Jasper demanded, he was like my husband. It was funny and everyone made a good joke out of it.

"Honey, the table is done"

I laughed as I turned around, expecting to see Jasper but instead the beautiful girl from before was grabbing herself a glass of water.

"Hi there. I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen"

I introduced myself. She looked at me and smiled.

"I know who you are. My daughter has posters of you all over the hou-"

She cut herself off and looked down.

"Sorry. Umm, well she really likes you"

She said. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her that made her so upset and look so beaten.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And the little girl, that's my Ainsleigh"

She smiled with such pride and her eyes had a new life to them when she spoke of her daughter. It was like nothing could be wrong when it came to her daughter. It was a beautiful sight to see, if you knew what to look for and I had a feeling that I did.

She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't wait to get to know her more. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel. A tunnel filled with floozies but the light at the end none the less.

She would be my girl and I knew that it would be soon, but I had to give her time, just like Jasper said.

**A/N So here is my first go at Emmett's POV so I hope you guys all like it.**

**Review and I hope you are all looking forward to Bella's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So your response to the last chapter was great. I was so nervous about doing Em's POV but you guys were so supportive. **

**Thank you**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

It was like slow motion. Ainsleigh and Alice raid my clothes. Jasper practicing his drinks in the kitchen and I was sitting by myself on the couch with a weathered copy of _The Stand_, which was definitely my favorite book. My life was in slow motion at the moment.

I was watching as everyone moved on around me. I was still stuck on the fact that Jake had not only left me at the altar but he had effectively walked out of his daughter's life, without so much as a goodbye. Would it ever get any better? Would time go back to its regular pace like it was when I was with him?

I was feeling sorry for myself but admit it, you would too if you were left just days before your wedding and the man you were meant to marry is also the father of your baby girl. So don't you judge me.

I mean after probably a few days, I will be fine and be strong for Ains but what about me? Who would be strong for me? I couldn't expect Alice and

Jasper to do it for me, but I mean Jake was as far from gentlemanly as you could imagine. I couldn't help but hope that this break up would bring someone who would be there for me and Ains, but not too soon.

Jasper yelled out to Alice that some guy was coming over and I sighed, not really up to seeing people. I just decided to bury my head into my book and lose myself in the way that the world was coming to end just because of some flu, I mean you develop a vaccine and get rid of the damn bug. Oh shit, look at me. I'm criticizing the great King. Why, oh why?!

Stupid, fucking, dumb dog! Yes, I meant Jake.

About 20 minutes passed when I heard Alice scream and I watched as Ainsleigh ran laughing and squealing through the house and Alice was chasing her. I only noticed that she had a shoe in her hands and I knew that my little girl had stolen Alice's shoe again. It wasn't unusual for my little girl to take Alice's shoes and hide them all over the house so that she could scream in horror when they went out for a function and Alice couldn't find the perfect shoe, because it was GONE! It was probably the funniest thing that I had seen from anyone other than Ains in a long time.

But at the same time that I heard Ali beg my daughter to not go outside, someone was standing at the door. I couldn't quite make out who it was but I knew that it was the person that Jasper was expecting. He was huge, like the bodybuilder type of guy. I kinda hoped that Jasper's friend wasn't some meat head who was on steroids or shit, I mean I really didn't want to have some guy hanging around here who was juicing up and lifting weights to impress some slut with fake tan and huge tatas.

Especially around my Ainsleigh.

I put my head back down and continued to read, with my feet curled up underneath me, just like I used to do when I was pregnant. Ainsleigh was an easy pregnancy and was an amazingly calm and easy baby to work with. She was leading me most of the time, I was so clueless and Jake did nothing to help, which wasn't unusual.

I watched subtly as the guy walked from the foyer into the kitchen after a short direction from me. He was even bigger than I thought up close, it was crazy but I didn't look at him on the off chance that he would think that I was some slut, who was bumming off his friends. I mean I hadn't looked at the guy but he seemed like an alright guy for now.

I heard Jasper yelling and then he slammed a cupboard. I didn't even want to know what was going on. Jasper walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. He had this way of knowing how I was feeling and he seemed to radiate his own feelings toward other people. It was amazing

Jasper smiled at me, "Can you go and toss some salad for me, please Bells?"

I nodded and put my book away as I headed toward the kitchen, knowing that Jasper was going to separate Alice and Ainsleigh from wrestling in the backyard.

I waltzed my way into the kitchen and headed toward the fridge for a water before I worked out what I was going to do with the salad. The guy turned around and I think he was expecting to find Jasper. And I think out of the two of us, I was more shocked because here, standing directly in front of me, was Emmett Cullen. The same Emmett Cullen who had been fixed to my daughter's wall and my television screen when we were living with Jake. Holy shit!

"Hi there. I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen"

He introduced himself to me. I mean, who doesn't know who he is.

"I know who you are. My daughter has posters of you all over the hou-"

I started to say house, but then I realized that we didn't have one of them anymore. I looked down and took my bottom lip between my teeth

"Sorry. Umm, well she really likes you"

I whispered as I looked down and blushed, how could I be so star struck, I mean right now.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And the little girl, that's my Ainsleigh"

I said as I looked up and headed toward the fridge.

"So, how do you know Alice and Jasper?"

I asked as I slowly looked down and couldn't help but let the blush that tormented me creep over my cheeks.

He looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him with a confused look pasted across my face, what was so funny?

"Why are you embarrassed?"

He asked me. I hated when people answered a question with a question. I mean why couldn't they just get straight to the point.

"I'm embarrassed because Emmett Cullen is standing in front of me, the same guy who my daughter wishes could just say hello to her. And she is now currently outside wrestling with my best friend over a shoe because she thinks its funny to take Alice's shoes and hide them. And you are here looking at me, when you probably wish that you were knee deep in sluts with fake tans and huge tatas. So don't even bother paying attention to me. I'm sorry if you think I'm boring but yeah. I'm rambling"

I whispered as I closed my eyes looked down and quickly left the room. I headed straight out of the kitchen and toward the front door. I started to run and then grabbed my wallet, forgetting my phone and left. I had to get out of there. He was so handsome, so down to earth, so like everything I wanted, but yet I stood there and accused him of not wanting to 'slum' it and rambled on. I looked at Alice and shook my head, she could watch Ainsleigh for a little while for me. I had also snatched the keys to Jasper's motorcycle while I was at it, only thinking that I needed to get away and fast.

I climbed on board and started it up. I took off and headed to the only place I knew that would bring me some peace.

Lighthouse Beach.

It was about 35 minutes, north out of Chicago. It was beautiful, especially at sunset. I had found it when I was 7 months pregnant with Ainsleigh and I had just had a huge fight with Jake over the nursery. He wanted me to do it all, because I didn't work and I didn't do anything. Oh yeah, because being a single mom who was basically looking after her boyfriend, was doing nothing. Dick head.

But it was the type of place that I would take Ainsleigh too when Jake got too out of control or when he was threatening to hit me. It was crazy at how violent he could seem but whenever we came out here, we would feel like nothing could hurt us, nothing could hurt me or my baby. No words, no punches, no Jake.

I knew that if I stayed out here for a few hours, Ainsleigh would tell Alice and then they would come out here and we would chill out, like we usually did. Except normally I would ring Alice and she would come out and either pick us up or spend the rest of the daylight out here with us before we all traveled home, knowing that Jake was calm again, for that moment anyway.

I finally made it to the beach, the sun was high in the sky and because it was the weekend, the families were out in numbers. I understood why. I parked the bike off to the side so that no one would notice it and headed toward the white sand that littered the beautiful shore line. It was this atmosphere that made me feel calm, the birds sounding, the kids laughing. It was everything that me feel calm. I didn't understand how a guy that I had watched all over the television could just waltz into a kitchen and turn me to goo. I mean really? How pathetic did that make me?

I had this image in my head of Ainsleigh working out who he was and then jumping into his arms, like he was some big teddy bear that walked and she had just won him from the fair. He was her hero. She would sit there with Jasper and talk football and baseball for hours but every time that he would say something remote hurtful or bad about Emmett Cullen, she would ball up her small fist and punch him in the arm as hard as she could, leaves a bruise every time. Alice and I, well we piss ourselves every single time.

And I realized that it wouldn't surprise me if Alice, Jasper and Ainsleigh all pushed Emmett and I together, especially Ainsleigh. But it would surprise me less if Ainsleigh convinced him to drive her all the way out here to see me, to make sure that I am okay. Ainsleigh was very persuasive when she wanted to be.

I was sitting by the beach as the sun started to set and the families around me were all beginning to leave, it was the most beautiful time of the day. I had spent hours drawing in the sand, so surrounding me were sand drawings of my daughter, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie and Renee and I think there were even some football plays around there too, but I wasn't quite sure. I looked up at the sun, watching the clouds move around it and the sun slowing to halt, as it spent its last few moments on this side of the earth as I was broken from my reverie.

"MOMMY!"

I heard being screamed in a familiar voice. I turned around and smiled widely. My Ainsleigh was running through the sand toward me. She was laughing and trying her best not to trip. I opened my arms and she jumped into them.

"Hey baby girl. Momma's sorry that she disappeared. I rambled again."

I blushed as she giggled.

"Momma, you can't ramble. You look silly when you do that"

She laughed at me, no, along with me. I looked over to the car and bit my lip, Emmett was leaning up against the tree near his car. I was right.

"Baby, why didn't Aunt Ali bring you out?"

I asked her as I stroked her hair and smiled. She had her head tucked into my neck and I stood up slowly as not to drop her and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Emmy offered. He wanted to make sure that you were okay. Can we have dinner with him? He was going to ask you himself but I said that I would."

She whispered as she pulled my hair from its rough ponytail and around her face so she could hide, she did that ever since she was little. It was like her trademark. I didn't bother to correct her this time as to the fact that it had been a huge day for her. Meeting her idol, having her mother disappear on her and having her father leave only days earlier – it could be a little tough on my angel.

I was going to humor her and say yes to us eating with Emmett, I didn't have the strength to fight her and myself anymore. I was just one dinner, right?

I walked over to Emmett and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her out here. I'm sorry that I ran out on you. I was so embarrassed because of the fact that she idolizes you and yeah…"

I trailed off because I didn't want a repeat of earlier today. I didn't really want to ride back tonight so I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do with Jasper's bike, I certainly couldn't leave it there for the rest of the night.

I looked at Emmett and sighed.

"Ains told me about you wanting to take us for dinner. I would really like that, thank you. But believe me, it's a one time thing"

I said to Emmett as he nodded and opened his arms to take Ainsleigh. I felt like I needed to have her close to me at the moment.

"Not right now. Do you have any idea what we should do with Jasper's bike?"

I asked as he looked down and shook his head. He wasn't really talking much to me. Had I scared him away? Was he ashamed to be seen with me or something along those lines?

"Fine"

I snapped at him and then bit my lip as I walked over to it and shook my head.

"Bella?"

I heard Emmett ask as we walking to the bike, Ainsleigh knew how to ride. Jasper had taught her. We could get back on our own.

"What?!"

I snapped at him, harsher than I normally would have at anyone else.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you hated me or something. But I wanted to ask, not about dinner, but maybe tomorrow or sometime in the week, you and Ainsleigh would maybe join me at the zoo or something. Just as friends. I wouldn't want to push you into something, but it was just a question. I would really like to hang out with you and Ainsleigh a little more. You can even invite Alice and Jasper, if that makes you feel more comfortable. I just… I just want to know you more Bella. I understand that you are still feeling hurt from whatever that other person did to you but I want us to at least be civil"

Emmett explained. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"I'll have to think about it. I mean I know Ainsleigh will want to definitely go but for me, I have to think about it. And I think I can manage civil"

I said as I looked at him and stroked Ainsleigh's hair. I knew that he was trying to be nice and trying to not be the man whore that he really was. Well - that I knew that he was.

That night, I put Jasper's bike in an old garage and locked it up with an old padlock that was in Emmett's car and he drove both me and Ainsleigh home, well back to Jasper's place. We didn't really talk on the way home with Ainsleigh already being asleep. When we pulled in, I thanked him for the ride and told him that I would genuinely think about us all going to the zoo. He nodded and waited til I was inside with Ainsleigh in my arms before leaving. Jasper and Alice were good, they didn't question me; Jasper simply took Ainsleigh from my arms and put her to bed while Alice ran me a nice warm bath and washed my hair for me. It was a regular thing for her to do with me whenever I felt like shit and she knew that I just needed the quiet time.

She, Jasper and Ainsleigh were my family, my life. So why was it that when I fell asleep that night, I dreamt of Emmett Cullen?

**A/N My darlings, this is chapter 3. I just wanted to give you all this chapter as a thank you for the support you have shown by reading this story once again. And for the new ones out there that are joining the family, welcome...**

**Remember to review my loves, **

**Tonia x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am so happy with the response so far. **

**Your reviews are amazing.**

**Disclaimer; Twilight does NOT belong to me. It is purely the baby of S. Meyer, even though if she chose to donate it to me, I would love her forever and ever and ever.**

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett's POV**

After the eventful day of meeting Bella and Ainsleigh for the first time, I was glad to be home. When Bella ran from me and took off without a word, I was hurt. I mean, did she hate the sight of me so much that she couldn't even be in the same room, or the same house as me? I really wanted to get to know her and Ainsleigh as well and how was I meant to do that when she wouldn't even let me in, just a little? With Bella, I saw myself being Emmett Cullen, the boyfriend, the father figure. Not Emmett Cullen, the man whore and tail chaser.

I walked inside and headed toward my study. It had all my trophies that I had gotten in the last few years before they went to my family home where my mother took care of them and showed them off to all her friends. I always loved the fact that my mom had a trophy cabinet for both myself and Edward. I mean, I know that mine was always much more packed than Edward's ever was, or will be. I always made sure that he knew that. Yep, wasn't I just lovely?

I grabbed the landline from its holder and dialled my mother's number. I understood that it was almost 1am but my mom wouldn't care, as long as I promised to tell her everything and to make sure that it was worth it. I ran my fingers through my rough curls and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ I heard my mother ask, sleepily.

"Momma? I need to talk to you" I whispered, I was definitely a momma's boy and it was obvious to anyone that had known me and my family since we were little. I was always the one to go to my mom whenever she needed someone and I was always the one to take care of her when dad was at work. Being a great doctor and my mom was sick. That was me, the little boy would always be faithful to my momma.

"_Baby, what's wrong? Is it a girl? Is she the one?" _My Mom asked as I smiled weakly and shook my head, my mom was kinda like Alice, she knew shit.

"Yeah, momma. It's a girl. But I don't know about her being the one. Her name is Bella and she is the most beautiful woman that I ever laid eyes on. She has a daughter, she is six and I'm her hero. How cool is that?" I was genuinely amazed at the fact that Ainsleigh saw me as her hero. I had little boys call me their hero all the time but I had never been the hero to a little girl.

"_She has a daughter? Really – so you are going to give me a grand baby?!"_

My mother asked happily. It was scary that she could be so happy when she was so obviously tired.

"Momma, I think Bella hates me. She ran from me for one and then she bitched me out. I don't know what to do. Help me…" I whispered the last part because it wasn't very often at all that I would ask my mother for help, but when I did, she knew it was for something big.

"_Oh, Em. She is the one. You wouldn't ask me for help otherwise. You have to be her friend first baby. Take her out with her daughter to a public place and show her that you can be the family type of guy. Let her know that you will be her friend and then if she wants something more than be that something. Just be there for her now. Where is the daughter's father?"_

My mother didn't hold back, she always got straight answers because she asked straight questions.

"The dick weed left her 3 days before their wedding. She was due to get married yesterday. Jasper told me. I haven't asked her yet, and I don't plan on it until I know that we are good. I'm not going to push her into anything. I just want to be hers one day momma"

I told her as I threw myself back onto my California King bed that was covered in dark sheets and it was adorned with a homemade quilt that my mother made for me of all my favourite jerseys, of all sports.

"_That's my boy. You are my favourite, but don't tell Edward. Now tomorrow, go to her with some lunch for her and Ainsleigh. Then I want you to take her and the little girl to the zoo or the aquarium. Just be the great guy that I knew you are. And don't let her see the football you. Promise me?" _

My mother knew just how to make it right. I immediately agreed and we talked about her day and how my dad was going at work before we talked about my training and then I told her that I would call her tomorrow night so that she knew how everything went.

I wished her good night and then hung up before texting Jasper, knowing that he would text back in the morning, telling him that I would be over in the morning at about 11.

I turned everything off around the house before I headed to bed. Falling into a slumber the second after my head hit the pillow

**~BLCM~**

The sun came streaming through my blinds as I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was a new day and this meant that it was a new day for me to beg Bella for a chance. I quickly got up and made myself a protein shake before heading down to the gym for about an hour or so, to work out my kinks and to get ready for the day.

It was like a ritual to me. I couldn't focus without having my blood pumping. I worked out on the treadmill and did some weights, all while watching the morning news. I worked out and got my fix of the current events going on around the world. I was a smart cookie.

I did about an hour and a half in the gym and that led me to call Jasper and alert him to my soon to be arrival. I had to talk to Bella and Ainsleigh and get them to listen to me. I had to be the family guy that my mother believed that I was. I would be the guy that would there for Bella whenever she would need me and the guy that Ainsleigh would look up to and see as something of a father figure that she could look up to and come to see whenever she would need me.

After about half past 10, I headed toward Jasper's place, on the way picking up some flowers for Bella and a smaller bouquet for Ainsleigh, both of my girls deserve flowers. Oh yeah, I said _my_ girls, because to me they are already so much a part of my life and whether Bella wanted to let me in or not, I would always be there for them. No matter that entailed. Bella's bouquet was full of flowers that I picked that to me represented everything that Bella stood for; strength, trust, love, beauty. And I did the same for Ainsleigh's.

I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. I didn't see Jasper or Alice's car anywhere, so I was a little worried. I heard someone running toward the door and I bit my lip. I kinda hoped it was Bella, but when the door opened, I was glad to see the beautiful, smiling face of Ainsleigh.

"Emmett!"

She cried as she hugged me tightly. It was really comforting to me, to have Ainsleigh still wanting to be around me.

"Ainsleigh! Hey sweetheart. Is your mom here? I have something I wanted to give her and you"

I said to her as I put both flowers in one hand and picked her up in my arms. She really enjoyed being up there yesterday and I really liked holding her. She had this ability to make me feel like holding her was my only worry in the world and nothing else mattered. She nodded and pointed toward the kitchen, and whispered in my ear that she was making breakfast. I walked through to the kitchen and I wondered what it would be like opening my eyes every morning to Bella and Ainsleigh and having this be the scene that I got to experience every single morning.

"Bella, good morning. I hope I'm not disturbing your breakfast. I bought you some flowers and some for Ainsleigh as well. But I wanted to also talk to you about something as well. If you wouldn't mind"

I spoke to Bella politely in order to not cause any conflict. I saw her eyes flash to me and she gave me a small smile. She reached over and took the flowers from me. Nodding and gesturing for me to sit down.

"Emmett, I'm glad you came. Jasper told me to tell you that he was taking Alice out to breakfast, but really, I think it was a plot that they thought up. But thank you very much for the flowers, we really appreciate them. And about last night, I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to seem so harsh toward you. But after breakfast, I was going to take Ains down to the park, if you want to come with me, I will tell you all about what happened to make me harsh."

She said to me as she placed her hand on my bicep and in that moment, I could feel the sparks flying between us.

"Bella I would love that. But I was wondering if you and Ainsleigh would like to join me at the zoo this afternoon. My treat and then if you wanted to, the aquarium later in the week. I would really like to spend some time with you and Ainsleigh as maybe us being friends. I would really like to be your friend, Bella."

I said honestly as I stroked her hair gently. She looked up at me and smiled widely.

"I would love for me and Ainsleigh to join you. But you might want to ask Ainsleigh first. She is just as influential as I am. If not more so"

She laughed, it was so beautiful to see her smile at me, because of me. I wanted to be the cause of that for a very long time, as long as she would have me in fact. I grinned and looked at Ainsleigh, who was fingering the flowers delicately. She looked so in awe that someone would get her flowers.

"Ainsleigh, do you like your flowers?"

I asked her as I pulled out the chair beside her and sat down, making sure I didn't slam my ass down on it, like a loser as normal. She looked at me with wide eyes, eyes that were full of wonder and excitement, oh yes I noticed.

"Emmy, these are so pretty. Thank you. Emmy, do you like mommy?"

She asked in a whispered voice, as if to ask me something of the utmost importance and I suppose, to her it was.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure at the moment, sweetie. But how about you, me and mommy all go to the zoo with me after we go to the park?"

I spoke to her in the same hushed tone that she spoke to me in, like we were talking in secrets. I felt like she trusted me somehow. I waited for her to answer as I noticed her staring at Bella. She grinned and launched herself from her chair into my lap. Nodding, excitedly, she wrapped her arms around my neck the best that she could and hugged herself to me. I certainly wasn't complaining.

I turned and looked at Bella; she was so beautiful, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, like she was concentrating. I couldn't understand how someone could just up and leave these two beautiful creatures. Ainsleigh with her heart of gold and Bella with her exquisite beauty and amazing strength should've been something that someone should hold on to for a very long time.

**~BLCM~**

After we had all eaten breakfast and I had insisted that I be the one to clean up, I asked Bella is she was ready to take Ainsleigh down to the park, and only 5 minutes, I had Ainsleigh in my arms and Bella walking beside me, I would've liked to have been holding Bella's hand but I understood why she would be hating me more even more. I certainly didn't want that.

We walked to the park and Ainsleigh immediately ran off to play. I was happy to see her smiling, it was definitely contagious. I gestured to the seat, subconsciously asking Bella to sit with me.

"Bella, I would like to know what happened to you and Ainsleigh, if you would feel like telling me."

Asking her with a soft voice seemed the right thing to do because she was telling me a part of her, revealing a part of her that obviously wasn't easy to tell people.

**BPOV**

I smiled at Emmett and nodded.

"I want you to know that I spent 8 years with Jake and that I don't have any feelings for him anymore, I think part of me never really did but you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me because I have never really retold the full story of my relationship with Jake. Okay?"

I had to get that out first otherwise I knew that Emmett being the type of guy that he was, who obviously wore his heart on his sleeve, that he would protect Ainsleigh and I, hopefully with his life. He was obviously a great guy and I genuinely did feel bad about acting so badly toward him last night. I was tired and I felt like an idiot for talking to him the way that I did.

I started to slowly tell him of the way that Jake and I met, about how he used to treat me so good, well at the start and then how he changed into a monster. He wasn't violent at first, he just started to change slowly, like puberty, I guess.

I didn't understand what caused him to change and I told Emmett that straight away. I looked at him and I saw that he was getting angry at the way that I was describing the way that Jake treated me especially when I started to tell him how I was treated when I got pregnant with Ainsleigh. He started confining me to our apartment, making sure I knew that he believed in the concept of barefoot and pregnant. I had no issue with it until he stopped me from seeing Alice, that's when I started to get really scared.

I was scared for my own safety as well as the safety of my baby. I started to argue back with him, and when I told him that Jake had slapped me, Emmett curled his fist and I instinctively wrapped my hands around his massive fist. I bit my lip.

"It's okay, Emmett. Ainsleigh and I are okay. I promise"

I needed him to not go after Jake because I didn't want my daughter going to her father's funeral. He nodded and didn't move his hand away, which I was glad of. I bit my lip and continued, telling him that the only reason that I stayed with him was because he wanted to be part of Ainsleigh's life. I sadly believed it. Jake was never there for Ainsleigh, not even for any of her birthday parties. It was sad, it was really quite disturbing that we, that I believed it.

He sat there, across the table from me and listened. Just like he promised there were no interruptions, only the anger. But I was expecting that.

Emmett was the type of guy that when I closed my eyes, I could see him playing with Ainsleigh and calling me from the road, just to make sure that Ainsleigh and I were okay. But I was still definitely worried about the millions of women, all over the country who thought that he was the most gorgeous thing to ever look their way. I smiled up at him. He chuckled and motioned for Ainsleigh to come over. She ran over and sat beside him, like she belonged there and he looked down at her with the smile that shows off those gorgeous dimples, I wonder if he would let me lick them.

"You ready for the zoo?"

**A/N Next chapter we see their day out at the zoo and believe me, as an Aussie who has never even been to the states, that I am hoping to do Lincoln Park Zoo justice. **

**Review and I hope you all will like it. **

**Tonia x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Twilight is owned all my SM.**

**Second Chapter in the same night. Just letting you all know that I have found a beta and Kim is great. She puts up with my crap writing and I love her to death for it. Thanks girl. **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Ainsleigh had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off once Emmett told her that we would be going to the zoo and when he promised to carry her on his shoulders the entire afternoon, she squealed in delight and jumped up and down, I had never seen her like this. But I knew that I could definitely get used to Emmett making her this happy all the time.

She raced in to scream at Alice and Jasper that she was going to the zoo and I also made her apologize to Alice for the fact that she stole her shoe. She nodded and headed out to the garden and came back a few minutes later, holding Alice's prized Louboutin. She snatched it back and thanked her niece. She smiled widely and ran back to Emmett, talking about all the things that need to be seen.

Ainsleigh looked at me and giggled.

"Baby, go and get your coat on. We are going in a minute."

She nodded and ran to her temporary room and came back with her black coat and ran straight past me and headed to the kitchen, where she grabbed Jasper's state of the art camera and handed it to me. She whispered to me that Jasper had already given us permission to take the camera. I knew that they wanted pictures of Ainsleigh being happy and having that huge beautifully contagious smile that my daughter wore.

She jumped up into Emmett's arms and he grinned. He looked at me, as if to ask if we were ready to go. I smiled warmly. It was like I was looking at him in a different way and he was doing the same now that we had put everything out in the open. I nodded and walked out, after kissing Alice's cheek and smiled slightly. I saw her wink at me and shook my head.

Emmett had lifted Ainsleigh into his arms and carried her out to his truck, it was bigger so that if Ainsleigh wanted lots of toys or wanted to go to sleep, she was easily able to. As I walked out and headed toward them, Ainsleigh was telling Emmett that she had heard that there was a bear that was named after him. She couldn't wait to get the bear's autograph. I laughed at her innocence and couldn't believe that she was so adorable that after such a short time, Emmett was wrapped her little finger so tightly. I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, we will have to get Emmett to ask about us meeting the bear, but we have to get going otherwise they will give all the animals their lunch and we will miss it. So get your butt into that seat and let Emmett drive us"

I laughed as I kissed her and grinned. She laughed and did exactly what I asked. I looked at Emmett and blushed at the way that he was opening up taking in the way that we reacted with each other. I placed my hand under his jaw, to hint toward him that he needed to close his jaw. I laughed and looked at him.

"Now, you get your butt in your seat and drive us to the zoo, Mr. Chauffeur."

I laughed as I kissed his cheek and climbed into the truck, leaving him in a state of shock. I curled into my seat and listened to Ainsleigh talk about what animals she was so excited to see. She wouldn't stop talking. So I clamped my hand over her mouth, only to be greeted with her licking my hand. I freaked out and looked at her with a look of shock and poked my tongue out at her. She laughed.

It was amazing to think only days ago, her father had left her and now she was laughing and excited and even I was starting to see that there was a life after being left, that I could make it out of this.

Emmett climbed into the truck and it was just like that that we were heading out as what felt like a family. If anyone had seen us, they would've thought about how we were a family and certainly not how we were spending the afternoon together and we were nothing more than people who simply enjoyed each other's company.

Emmett pulled out of the driveway and headed through the scenic route toward the zoo. It was beautiful and all I could hear was Ainsleigh in the back seat yammering about how she was so excited and she was listing off the animals that she wanted to see in order of most exciting. I laughed at her while I enjoyed the view from the car and I couldn't wait to spend the day with Emmett and Ainsleigh.

We pulled up at the zoo about 40 minutes later and Ainsleigh had talked her way into silence. I was so glad. Emmett smiled at me and I got out pulling Ainsleigh into my arms while Emmett grabbed the camera. I knew that I would spend much more time taking photos of Emmett and Ainsleigh and certainly a lot of Ainsleigh for Alice and for my parents, who while I didn't speak to very often, they still loved Ainsleigh very much. I would definitely even send some home with Emmett because I knew how much they meant to each other.

The next thing I know, Ainsleigh was out of my arms and on Emmett's shoulders and I had the camera in my hands. Ainsleigh was laughing as I held my dumb-struck expression on my face, she was whispering something to Emmett and he looked so in awe of Ainsleigh, I couldn't help but snap a picture of their intimate moment. I looked at them and smiled. I could definitely get used to this life.

He winked at me and we all headed into the zoo, it wasn't very packed as it was the off season for tourists. I can definitely say that I was very glad that there were barely any tourists around so then I could truly enjoy my time with Emmett and Ainsleigh. I looked at him as we headed to the café to grab Ainsleigh lunch before we started our adventure. We grabbed some naughty nuggets and cheetah chips for Ainsleigh and Emmett grabbed a huge steak sandwich, which he conveniently told Ainsleigh and I that it was a snack while half way through his second bite. Kinda gross, if I do say so myself.

After spending our lunchtime laughing at the antics of Ainsleigh and her group of naughty nuggets, we headed out to start admiring the animals. I headed over to the large map that was the center of the Cannon St entrance. I had worked out an idea of how we would see all the things that Ainsleigh wanted to see, but when I turned around I saw Emmett and Ainsleigh planning in their own little huddle, I took a photo of them and I couldn't help but remind myself to get it framed for Emmett. I started to walk over to them when a huge shadow crossed my path. I didn't have enough time to stop myself and my stupid self propelled forward, landing straight into the wall of meat.

I looked up and saw that Jacob Black was standing in front of me. I looked around and saw Emmett staring, before he turned around and distracted Ainsleigh. I looked at him and turned around to walk away as he gripped my arm tightly. I knew that it was going to bruise. I couldn't believe that he had the balls to leave me and now he acts like he owns me, again.

"So what, you fucking him now Bella?"

He snapped at me as he pulled him closer to him. I ripped my arm from his grip and I reached back, my hand then making contact with his face. How dare he? I mean I raised his daughter by myself and now we make a new friend, someone that he doesn't know and he assumes that I'm having sex with him, I'm no slut.

"Don't ever come near me or _my_ daughter again! Do you understand me?!"

I yelled at Jake as I walked away and I didn't even feel the pain in my hand until I walked toward Emmett and Ainsleigh. I stood with them and Emmett acted like I was there the entire time. He included me in the conversation that he was having with Ainsleigh about the vultures and how they act. I thought it was so adorable. We headed over to the Giraffes and Ainsleigh was already off on her own, and was trying to feed them some of the apple that a keeper had given her. I stood by Emmett while he took the camera and took photos of Ainsleigh for me. I pulled my hand to my chest and turned away, letting tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that I could've broken my hand.

I felt Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I didn't hold back. I turned and hid my face his chest, crying out from the pain. He took my hand gently in his own and had a good look at it.

"Let's get you some ice and I can bandage it up and I will take you to the doctor. It will be okay Bella. I promise. You are a wonderful mother to Ainsleigh and everyone would know that. Don't you dare worry about that man Bella. It's okay"

I nodded against his chest and I looked up at him. He looked so caring in that one moment. I placed my good hand on his cheek and smiled weakly at him. He knew that I was putting a brave face on for him. I looked over at Ainsleigh and she was enamored with the giraffes that she was feeding. I walked over to her with Emmett flanking my side. We walked over and I gave a segment to baby giraffe that was waiting by Ainsleigh. I grinned. I took her hand in my good one and told her we had to go the first aid tent for a second. She rolled her eyes at me and laughing, mumbling something about my clumsiness. We headed to the tent and there was doctor there who offered to put my hand in cast, knowing already that it was already broken.

I thanked him very much and then we continued around the zoo. We headed around to the polar bear that took up residence in the zoo as well as the adorable sun bears that lived there. Ainsleigh growling at them was a picture perfect moment. And then to make the moment even cuter, I got a picture of her and Emmett growling at each other with their foreheads pressed together and they were in the middle of trying not to laugh. We spent the time laughing as we moved around to see the rhinos. Ainsleigh said that they reminded her of Jasper, I told her not to tell him that, only to realize that Emmett would do that anyway. I couldn't believe how happy I was. I wasn't going to let seeing Jake and having a broken hand affect me and bring me down.

We waddled at Ainsleigh's request to the penguin tank and Emmett even made Ainsleigh sit on his feet. I doubled over in laughter at that. He didn't understand why I thought it was so funny, but he soon found out when we saw a penguin trying to copy them. He looked at me and we both laughed harder.

The seals weren't that interesting to Ainsleigh, but she was definitely excited about seeing the bears. We even had a keeper come over and point out the most adorable little cub who was actually named Emmett after the same man that was standing beside me. He looked absolutely crazed at the fact that they called him Emmett, the keeper also told us that they hadn't announced it to the public yet but they would at the start of the NFL season which wasn't that far away. I would have to talk to him about that and how it would affect his time with Ainsleigh.

He smiled as I looked at him. We were offered to meet the bear but Emmett declined, saying we would meet him when the public did.

We headed to the snake house next and I must say that me holding to Emmett for dear life was an understatement. I was freaking out like nothing else I had ever done in my life. He laughed at me and so did Ainsleigh but I simply poked my tongue out at them and held onto him, trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

We headed to the flamingoes and zebras next; it was like we just walked past them and said a few things about them. It was until Emmett pulled Ainsleigh onto his shoulders that I realized that we were close to something exciting. We walked to the railing that separated the people from the chimps. Emmett was laughing and then out of no where he comes out with;

"I'm a real boy"

I will say it now that I doubled over in laughter almost immediately. All 3 of us laughed and it was something that felt right. Emmett was almost doubled over and I was literally about to piss myself. I'm not shitting you here people. Ainsleigh was glowing with happiness and I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. We looked at each other and he went to say again but we just laughed hysterically again.

We stayed at the chimp and gorilla area for a little while before we moved to the lions and tigers. It was dinner time so they allowed us to throw a steak to the cub who was bouncing around. It reminded me so much of when Ainsleigh started to walk.

We checked out the tigers before we headed to the car. Emmett raced back in and grabbed Ainsleigh 3 bags full of stuffed toys. I reminded myself to give him some money for them next time Ainsleigh wasn't around. Ainsleigh asked if she could have a happy meal and I told her to ask Emmett and he immediately agreed, telling Ainsleigh that he would even have a happy meal with her. I was really happy to see Ainsleigh around someone that she could be herself with.

We headed to McDonald's before Emmett drove us back to Alice and Jasper's place in Elk Grove Village. Ainsleigh was already asleep by the time we got back there so I told Emmett that he could take her to bed. I grabbed the bags and camera. I asked Jasper if he could print out all the pictures for me and he agreed.

I went up to check on Ainsleigh only to find Emmett asleep in her bed with my little girl tucked up in his arms. She was in her jim jams and I realized that she had also developed my knack for sleep talking. I heard her mumbling and she woke for a second.

"'Night Daddy"

**A/N **

**There we go people. **

**Remember to review at all cost or there WILL be trouble…. Maybe… Probably not, but just do it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – So it seems that you all enjoyed the zoo chapter. It was definitely one of my favourites. This chapter we see Emmett's reaction to the zoo and more. This chapter is also really intense.**

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett's POV**

It was the perfect day to head to the zoo, everything had been amazing. The time spent with Ainsleigh and Bella. Bella opening up to me. While I very nearly punched a hole in the table. I knew that it was a big thing for Bella to tell me everything that had happened between her and Ains' father.

The day got even better when Bella and I laughed together over lunch at the zoo and to me, I felt like we could have been a family. But it soon all came crashing down when Bella ran into the oaf of her ex. The bit that made me so proud of her is when she reached up and slapped him. I couldn't help but do a small dance to cheer her on. I distracted Ainsleigh so that that beautiful little girl wouldn't be haunted by the presence of her father around her when she was out having the time of her life.

After we got Bella all bandaged up, we had an amazing day. I had to remind myself that I couldn't just pick Bella up and kiss her. I couldn't just hold her hand and tell her that I loved her, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't. One of the highlights was when I was informed about the baby bear cub that was named after me, I couldn't and wouldn't wipe the grin off my face after that, and I don't think anything could've.

Our day ended with me spending a fortune on stuffed toys for Ainsleigh but it was certainly worth it. Bella tried to tell me that she would pay for them but I ignored her pleas in regards to that. I drove Bella and Ainsleigh home back to Alice and Jasper's place, when we arrived, I picked Ainsleigh up into my arms and carried her to bed, putting her pajamas on with my eyes closed so that if she woke up she wouldn't think that I was some pervert. I stifled a yawn and laid with her in bed as she held her tight grip on my shirt and just as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow move to the door and a hushed voice whisper something that sounded like;

"Night daddy"

I can tell you right now that no one, ever and I mean ever has called me daddy and my eyes snapped open and I looked at Ainsleigh who appeared to be asleep and to prove it to myself, I waved my hand in front of her face. Still nothing, what the hell? I looked at the door way and Bella was standing there with her eyes wide and she was wiping her palms on her jeans. She rushed off down the hall.

I pried my shirt away from Ainsleigh's fingers and kissed her forehead. What was I meant to say after that? I did the only thing that I could even imagine, I went after Bella. I left Ainsleigh's room and walked down the hall, well nearly ran down the hall in the direction that she went. I had to make sure she knew that it would be okay, that she didn't let this little thing set her back emotionally.

I found Bella sitting in this small alcove at the end of the one smaller hallway in the house. I looked at her and could see her shaking. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes clearly showed how exhausted she was because of everything that had happened in the last few days.

What was I thinking? I cared so much about this woman and her daughter and she had only been left at the altar a few days ago. What does that make me? It's like I'm taking advantage of her because of what has happened.

"Bella…"

She raised her head and looked straight at me. Pain clearly visible in her eyes.

"Just go Emmett. Please leave"

She whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I looked at my feet; suddenly they were very interesting to me. I was an idiot in that moment and shook my head. I heard her stand up and move toward me.

"Why, Emmett? Why can't you go? My daughter called you daddy, in her sleep mind you. And now you just won't leave. Why Emmett?"

She pushed me and I grabbed her hands in my own. My thumbs ran over the back of her hands, I wasn't going to let this day be ruined. I wasn't going to let this gorgeous woman push me away. But what if she didn't want me? What if I meant absolutely nothing to her?

"Just go"

She whispered as she pulled her hands from mine, much like she had done today with that Jake guy. Was I just like him? I looked at her and pulled her toward me for a moment, capturing her lips in mine.

I picked her up off her feet and moulded my lips to her own. She felt like heaven. Her lips were warm and they fit perfectly against my own. I didn't feel her move once; I didn't felt anything from her at all. When I touched her, sparks flew up my arm and around my body; when she smiled, the ripples through my body from being around her turned into tsunami like waves. Didn't she feel the same?

I put her back on her feet and looked at her, hoping that she would pull me down to her height and kiss the living hell out of me but no. She looked me dead in the eye and laughed.

"I don't want you, Emmett."

**Bella's POV**

I swear on my own life in that moment, those were the hardest 5 words that I have ever said in my life. I just told the guy that I had dreamt of every night since our first meeting, the guy that I had held my daughter when I had broken my hand on her father's face, the guy that had spent the most amazing day spoiling me and my daughter that I didn't want him. Not 30 seconds after he had given me the best kiss of my life.

The kiss that killed me not to return, all because he had freaked out over my daughter saying 'daddy'; the kiss that I had imagined the entire day. I looked up at him and laughed. What kind of sick person am I?

I tried to walk away from him but my knees buckled and I faltered to the floor.

**Emmett's POV**

Seeing her on the ground broke my heart, but she laughed at me. Was I really that horrible? Or was disgusting a better word? I don't really know at this point in time. I yearned to pick her up off the ground and hold her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked toward the ground and picked up my feet one at a time and headed to the door. I heard Jasper call out to me but I didn't respond. I just got in the car and somehow, on auto pilot, I drove myself to my parent's house.

My father peered out of the curtains and walked out to the front porch smiling, who could smile at a time like this? Oh wait, Bella could because she laughed at me. He saw the look on my face and yelled for my mother. She ran out, I had a feeling that she would know what was wrong. I looked at her and broke down.

It was the first time in my adult life that I had cried over a woman and it was the first time in my adult life that I had cried in front of my mother. How could a day so perfect and wonderful, turn into this? I sobbed as my mother climbed into the truck and wrapped her arms around me.

"Emmett, come inside. I can't carry you inside like I did when you were little"

She whispered and that made me cry even harder. What was my stupid mistake going to do to Ainsleigh? Would Bella hate me enough to stop me from hanging out with Ainsleigh? Would Bella really do that? Ainsleigh meant so much to me, even after a short time.

I nodded and slowly climbed out of my truck, I held my mom's hand as she led me inside and my dad locked up my truck. After my mom got me situated on the couch, I looked at her and she nodded.

"Is it the girl from the other day?"

She asked me and I nodded weakly. I curled into the pillow that my mom had given me. I didn't know what else to do. Was I supposed to be fine? Was none of it supposed to matter? My mom kissed my forehead and I looked at her. She ran her hand through my hair and whispered for me to go to sleep. She would make it all better in the morning, she always did.

I fell into a sad sleep, wondering about Bella and about how she could be so cruel toward someone who had been nothing but nice to her. I wondered about Ainsleigh and how she would handle all of this.

The next morning came and it took me a moment or two to realise that I was at my parents home. My mom had made me a coffee and left it on a small table beside the couch that I had fallen asleep on. It took me a second to realise that last night I had kiss Bella. I had kissed Bella and she had laughed at me and told me that she didn't want me. Last night, Ainsleigh called me daddy.

I felt around my pockets and couldn't feel my phone. It was probably out in the car. I took the coffee into my hand and headed toward the kitchen. Mom was already making breakfast, I cleared my throat as to not scare her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning Emmett. Are you feeling a little bit better?"

She asked as I took a seat the bench on the retro bar stools that Mom loved so much. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Her voice sounded sympathetic toward me and it was a time like this when I realised how much I did need my mother. I nodded and hoped that if I talked about it that it would make me feel better.

"I kissed Bella last night. She laughed at me and told me that she didn't want me. Oh and Ainsleigh called me daddy"

I told her straight out. She looked at me with wide eyes like the time when I told her that I had pushed Edward down the stairs with his shoe laces tied together for the fun of it. I wondered if she would react the same way, I hoped not because last time she grounded me for a month.

"Wow, Emmett. Have you spoken to her since? What about the little girl, Ainsleigh?"

She asked me as she put a plate filled with a mountain of food on it straight in front of me. I picked at it in the beginning before I started to really eat. I shrugged my shoulders and she knew that that meant that we would talk about it later. I finished off my food and headed out to my truck and grabbed my phone.

_(27) Missed Calls  
(198) Messages_

Wow, there was only one message that I found that I wanted to see and it was from Alice.

_Don't hate her. She just doesn't see it yet. She will, I promise_

I laughed at Alice's prediction. Bella hated me; Alice didn't see the look of disgust that Bella showed me in her eyes as I put her back on her feet after I had kissed her, look of hate that she presented when she fell to the floor. Alice was obviously seeing bad juju this morning.

I simply hit delete all and text Jasper quickly to tell him that I would call him later, when I sorted myself out. I didn't bother with a response and shoved it back in the car before I told my mom that I was heading off and I would call her later. I didn't really feel like talking anymore, I was going to go home and hit the gym, get it all out. I was going to give myself a Bella detox, clear her out of my system.

As I was heading home, my phone started to ring once more, it might have been my coach. I realised that I couldn't remember whether or not it was a morning for training. I looked at it and saw that it was a number I didn't know. I hit the answer button.

"Emmett Cullen"

"Emmy. Its Ainsleigh"

The voice was so small, sounding like a hushed whisper.

"Ains, what's the matter?"

"It's ,ommy. She won't stop crying. Is she going to leave like the other man did?"

"No Ains. Why don't you go and talk Alice or Jasper? I can't really come over any more. But you can call me anytime, okay?"

I had to let her know that now so she wouldn't think that I was deadbeat to her like her father was. She didn't deserve that. She deserved the best, I always would try and give that to her but I don't know if I could anymore.

"Okay Em. I miss you"

She whispered before she hung up. I was almost tempted to turn around and drive to Alice and Jasper's place but I knew that it would be a bad idea. I got home not long after speaking to Ains and I immediately headed to the gym. I had to work all of this anger out.

I had to work off everything that Bella caused me to feel.

I must have spent at least an hour laying into the punching back before I realised that I had made a semi-permanent dent in the bag from my fists hitting the same spot. But I still could get the image of Bella laughing and smiling out of my head. I couldn't escape the feeling of pride that I felt after seeing her slap Jake or the feeling of care for her when I realised that her hand was broken. I couldn't shake any of it.

After about another 3 hours of running and weights, I headed to my apartment to shower. The phone rang as I was getting out, I didn't bother to check the number.

"Emmett…"

It was Bella.

**A/N**

**So there we go people. Leave your love and thoughts and what not. **

**I'll be back on friday with another chapter for you all.  
**

**Love Tonia x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**The response for this story has been out of this world. I am putting two chapters up for you today. Thank you **

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

As I sat in my room feeling sorry for myself, I couldn't help but think about how much of an idiot I was. I had just laughed in the face of Emmett after he had kissed me. After he had created something inside of me that I had never felt before. I was now sitting the floor of my room, leaning against the door with my knees up near my chest and my arms wrapped around myself. I couldn't believe how stupid I was.

He had made me feel like nothing even close to what Jake made me feel whenever he even looked at me and I had thrown that all away. What I wouldn't give to take it all back, what I wouldn't give to let Emmett see that I wasn't like that normally, that I wasn't a heartless bitch that could break his heart. I really wasn't like that, honest.

I was someone who could love and I wanted to love Emmett, I really don't know what came over me and made me laugh in his face and say what I said but I did it and believe me I wasn't a proud person at this point in time. Ainsleigh could never know what she had said or what had happened tonight. It would absolutely break her heart and she didn't deserve that. Emmett didn't deserve that.

Alice knocked on my door and I whispered for her to leave me alone. I felt her presence stay behind the door and I knew that she was sitting there with me, while I knew that she kinda understood, she would never know how truly bad I felt about what I had done to Emmett. I knew that I had broken whatever we could've or might've had together.

She listened to me as I cried into my hands, still not being able to comprehend how much of a fuck up I really was. Alice urged me to head to bed, for Ainsleigh's sake. I whispered an okay and unlocked my door so she could make sure that I was okay, like she always did. She walked over and ran her fingers through my hair as she laid in the bed beside me. Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me as I started to cry all over again, only this time, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, there was a cup of steaming hot coffee on my bedside table as well as an Alice that was sitting on the end of the bed with her own cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled at me weakly and passed me over the coffee. I took a sip of the gorgeous mixture and heard Ainsleigh on the phone. I looked at her and bit my lip as I kissed her forehead and headed to see my daughter. I stopped just outside the door and heard that she was on the phone to Emmett. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. I wouldn't let my baby down.

I walked into her room and smiled and she quickly hung up the phone.

"Baby girl, today I am going to look into some college classes so you are going to spend the day with Jasper and Alice, is that okay?" I asked her as I sat on the end of her single bed and opened my arms for her. She jumped into them and I couldn't but smile. She seemed to make everything feel better, while everything was shit. She tucked her face into my neck and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and bit my lip. How was I going to tell her that Emmett wouldn't even look at me let alone hang around with me so she didn't have to worry about us seeing him again?

I kissed her and let her spend her morning in her room, she would probably colour or something like that. It was after leaving Ainsleigh's room that I found myself in my bedroom with my phone in my hand and it was dialling Emmett's number. What the hell?

I heard him answer the phone and I could do was whisper his name.

"What do you want, Bella?"

He asked, clearly upset with me. I felt a wetness roll down my cheek and I ignored it. I couldn't help but notice how hurt he sounded, the hurt that I had caused him. I didn't know what was going through my head to do what I done to him last night and I had no idea what compelled me to dial his number and talk to him now.

"Emmett, could you please come over? I know that you shouldn't even give me the time of day but if you could give me just an hour, I will promise to do my best to not waste it. I just… I'm sorry, okay? I am so sorry about everything, Emmett"

I whispered to him as I wrapped my arms around my legs and placed my chin on my bent knees, my hair falling over my cheeks creating a space between me and the outside world that at the moment is my bedroom. He didn't answer me straight away and I thought that it would be done, that I had fucked up so royally in one moment that I couldn't regain any of what I thought that Emmett and I had.

"Bella… You laughed in my face. I kissed you and you laughed in my face. You can't even remotely expect me to forgive you straight away. Just give me some time, please Bella" He whispered.

I deserved that.

The hurt and distress in his voice was so evident that it made me cry silently into my hands. I was stupid, more importantly I was selfish. I was thinking about only myself when Emmett kissed me and I didn't even think about how my action would affect Emmett and Ainsleigh. I whispered to him that I completely understood and wished him a good day. I didn't linger on the phone to him as it would probably make things worse. I hung up and cried into my hands. He didn't deserve this.

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as I heard Bella's voice on the phone, I stopped everything that I was doing. I couldn't even think when she was around me, so this was slightly difficult. While I let her speak, I could easily tell that she was crying and I did kinda feel bad. I would never tell Bella that about what happened last night. I was never going to tell Bella anything again that meant anything to me at all, if I had my way.

I heard her wish me a good day and I couldn't bring myself to respond because of the fact that I felt I couldn't talk to her like I used to be able to. I text Jasper asking if he was looking after Ainsleigh today and when he said yes, I knew that I wouldn't get to talk to him today because I really didn't want to subject Ainsleigh to that. What was I going to do in regards to Ainsleigh? I mean I wasn't going to stop talking to her but what happened when she asked me if me and Bella were going to hang out with her, and we couldn't because every time I looked at her I saw her laughing at me and kicking in that one moment that I was lost.

I decided to head out to Soldier field and throw the ball around the field for a few hours. It was my field, I owned this place, it was an integral part of my life and I knew that it would take a hell of a lot to change that. I heard a little giggle behind me and saw Ainsleigh mimicking my motions as she stood in front of Jasper who had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"You're releasing too late, Em"

He told me with a laugh as he pushed Ainsleigh toward him. She was reluctant to come to me but when I opened my arms to her, she screamed and ran into them. I laughed and laid back on the grass of the iconic stadium with Ainsleigh sitting on my chest and poking my face. Jasper called Ainsleigh over to him after a little while and showed her how to throw my signature spiral pass. I stood up and walked a little bit further away from them and was in position to catch her throw. Maybe this could be our bonding time; I could teach her my signature stuff. It would be a good idea so that I could spend time with her and not have Bella worrying about her all the time.

She threw it straight to me and it was quite near to the perfection that I would want Ainsleigh to strive for. She only needed to really work a bit more on the spiral of the ball itself and the strength at which she threw the ball. I knew that she would be doing it in no time. I ran to the end zone scored a touchdown which made Ainsleigh laugh and run to me. I picked her up and threw her in the air and caught her in my arms. She looked at me and wrapped her hands around my face, in her own little way; she was letting me know that everything was going to be okay.

"Will you hang out with me and Casper today?"

Ainsleigh whispered as she called Jasper by her common name for him, Ainsleigh smiled but snorted at the same time so that made us all start laughing and it felt like things were going to get better, but I knew it would take a while. I decided to let Ainsleigh run around for a little while, so that I could talk to Jasper about what happened between myself and Bella. We start in the end zone at the other end of the field to Ainsleigh so that we could still see her and talk with the perfect amount of privacy.

Jasper and I talked about the shit went down and how I really felt about Bella. I mean I didn't love her, well I didn't think that I did but I definitely did feel something for her. I waited for Jasper to say something profound to me and he turned around, smiling.

"Emmett, let her fight for your forgiveness. Make her work to get back into your good graces, don't let her in easily"

Jasper told me as the light started to fade, I called Ainsleigh over to me and she raced over and smiled. I couldn't help but smile when she was around me and it made me feel so much better in side. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Do you want to go and get some food, sweetie?"

Jasper asked as he placed his hand on Ainsleigh's back and she nodded, "With Emmett" she told Jasper as she ran her fingers through my hair and made faces at me. I looked at her and made faces right back at her. Two could play at this game. We knew that, well I knew that she would lose when it came to making faces. I made the weirdest one that I could muster and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and childishly growled. She squealed in delight and I laughed.

Jasper watched as we interacted and I could tell that he hadn't seen anything really like this.

"What?" I asked him as he laughed and shook his head.

**Bella's POV**

Alice told me that she wasn't going to take Ainsleigh out today but Jasper would do that for me. She was going to stay at home with me and make sure that I wasn't an idiot and ate and drank like a normal functioning person. She spent the day with me watching Gilmore Girls and feeding me fruit so that I didn't wallow in my own pity after my dismal act of hate toward Emmett. She told me stories about when we were in college and about how when I was pregnant with Ainsleigh to make me realise that there were more important things in life than a guy.

But what I didn't think Alice realised was that to me, Emmett wasn't just another guy. He was THE guy. I know it might sound stupid after the way that I acted but I saw a future with Emmett, not that it was much of one now. And yes, people, I am feeling sorry for myself because I was the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.

Alice thought that she funny when she put on Sports center and there was footage of Emmett during the last season's playoffs. Believe me, it wasn't funny. It just made me feel even worse because he was so happy in that moment because he had just taken the bears to the Super bowl.

All I could see in my mind when I saw his face was the look of agony that I had caused him after my horrific actions. Alice had finally had enough of the teasing and the taunting because she told me that she was taking me out. She had to go to some interior design place that was in the city and was forcing me to come with her.

She drove us to some place called Esme's Interior, it was a beautifully set up shop with everything feeling like it was in the right spot. Alice walked to the desk while I waltzed around the shop, finding things that would look amazing when Ainsleigh and I finally got a place of our own.

I made a mental note to start looking ASAP. It would definitely be easier to deal with my own issues in a place of my own, as well as it would be good to get Ainsleigh in a room and home of her own.

I headed over to Alice at the desk and she introduced me to the owner of the shop.

"Bella, this is Esme Cullen. She owns and runs this store and does interior design of homes"

As soon as I heard Cullen, I felt a lack of air to the rest of my body as I fainted, the darkness enclosing on me, taking over my body. The darkness led me along the path, of me picturing myself, Emmett and Ainsleigh spending our first Christmas together, Emmett telling Ainsleigh and I that he wanted to be with us forever.

All of these fantasies that I wanted to come true; all associated with the name Cullen. It was so obvious that they were related. I mean as soon as I saw her eyes, I knew that they were related. How could I ever forget Emmett's beautifully blue eyes?

I started to feel the darkness loosening its grip on my mind and I was starting to come back to the harsh and terrifying world of reality. Alice was holding my head and Esme was sitting beside me on the phone to who I thought was 911, but was later proven wrong.

"No, Emmett. It's fine. She just woke up"

I heard as Esme hung up her phone. She looked at me and I turned to Alice, pleading silently with her to take me home. I didn't want Emmett to know that I had fainted and I didn't need him worrying about me. I didn't want him to worry about me because of the damage that I had already caused to his life. Alice nodded as she looked Esme apologetically. I knew that Alice was lovely to everyone but I couldn't be around this woman at the moment because of her son.

Alice said her goodbyes to Esme and she led me out to the car. She didn't say anything to me, and for that I was glad. I had already made a huge fool out of myself and I didn't need anyone else to make a comment, especially Alice Whitlock.

**A/N – Remember to hit me up with a review and share this story with your friends  
**

**Love Tonia**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thank you for the support that each and every one of you is giving me. You make this story worth writing. **

**This chapter is inspired by Leona Lewis's Happy. Google it my minions. **

**Bella's POV**

Alice drove me home without a word in regards to what had happened at the shop. She didn't bring up the fact that Esme had called Emmett either, which I was thankful for. I didn't know what Jasper was doing with Ainsleigh so I didn't ask Alice to call them, but I did really miss my daughter.

"I'm going to get my own place." I came out with as Alice pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. She snapped her head in my direction and legitimately thought that her head was going to snap right off as she turned, it was that quick.

"What? Is this because of Emmett? He doesn't have to come around anymore. What about Ainsleigh? You are really messed up, Bella."

"What do you fucking mean, I'm messed up? Of course I am, Alice. My fiancée left me, the guy of my dreams hates me, I don't have a job, I don't have a college degree because I had to drop out because of Ainsleigh. Oh and don't forget the fact that I haven't had sex since Ainsleigh was born. So I have nothing to my name, Alice!" I snapped at her as I got out of the car and walked inside. I ran up to my room and decided that it was time for me to get out of here. But what about Ainsleigh?

I had to stay strong for my little girl, she loved it here. She loved Emmett, Alice and Jasper and I was standing in the way of that. Maybe Jake was right. That night that he left, he implied that Ainsleigh deserved a better mother than me. Was it true? Was he right all along?

Alice knocked on my door and I couldn't even look at her. She walked in anyway and sat on the bed.

"Alice, Ainsleigh loves it here. She loves Emmett and Jasper and you, it seems like I'm standing in the way of that. I don't know what to do anymore. I have nothing" I whispered as I sat down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder. She leant her head over mine and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

She stayed quiet and I understood why. She was giving me time to think about what I wanted. I wanted to go back to college and do my art and English major. I wanted to go and teach, I wanted to be able to paint and see my work in a gallery. I wanted to be able to write a book and see in stores. I wanted to have all those opportunities and have Ainsleigh and Emmett, as well as Alice and Jasper, experience them with me.

Alice looked up at me. "Then go and do it. Go to college, go and get Emmett for yourself. Go and take all your dreams by the balls and force them to be whipped. Oh and you don't need sex. Life fucks you over anyway."

She was right. I knew that everyone that I loved would look after Ainsleigh for me, even Emmett, if I asked. I knew that everyone that I loved would support me, if I asked. I nodded my head gently.

"I will have to talk to Ainsleigh about it tonight. But I'm pretty sure that she will say yes. She will be excited because we will be starting school together" I laughed as I remembered how excited my little girl was when I told her that she would be starting school in the coming months.

She couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. It was adorable to say the least but I didn't think that everything would happen the way it did now so I hoped she still felt the same way as she did then. I think it was prospect of getting new friends and getting homework and stuff that most kids hated that was exciting her the most. She was a weird child like that, just like her mother. But there was one thing I was glad that she didn't inherit and that was my plainness and clumsiness. Well that's two, but whatever.

I looked at Alice with a sudden worry about all these dreams, I had no money. Jake had all the income in the family and now he wasn't around.

"Alice, I have no money do to any of this"

My heart sunk, all those dreams were shattered in just 4 words. I couldn't go to college; they wouldn't take scholarship applications from someone with a daughter, or someone that was a previous dropout, no matter the reason. Alice punched my shoulder, like I was being an idiot. All the money that I had left, I needed for Ainsleigh. I wasn't an idiot. I was being practical.

"Bella, I didn't marry Jasper for his money I married him for love, the money was just an added bonus, like fashion is to a nudist. It's there; I just don't always need it. So I am giving some of it to you. Jasper would agree with me, when I tell you right now that you should go for your dreams, no matter what it takes. We love Ainsleigh like our own and you know as well as anyone that we would do anything for you and her. So don't argue with me and take it. Like a good girl"

She laughed as she kissed my cheek and skipped out to transfer some money to my account. She knew that if she gave me a check that I wouldn't cash it so transferring it was the only way that I would accept it. I grinned and texted Jasper to for Emmett's number. I had an odd feeling that they were together and Ainsleigh was with them too, so I thought if I ask Jasper, he would tell Emmett and then I would have an idea of whether Emmett was in a good mood or not.

I made a conscious decision to make things right between Emmett and I. He didn't deserve that and I really wanted to be at least friends with him because I knew that if I wasn't, it would be detrimental to my relationship with my daughter, especially since she still wanted him around. Jasper texted me back with Emmett's number and I could tell he was a little suspicious.

**To; Emmett Cullen**

**From; Bella Swan**

**Can we meet for coffee or something? I really would like to talk to you.  
Bella**

I hit sent before I could rethink what I had written and analysed the shit out of it like I normally did. I placed my phone on the bed and headed out to get Alice's laptop, I googled local colleges and their double diploma courses. I found the perfect one in Chicago State University. It was perfect and it wasn't too far from where I was currently living. My phone beeped and it was Emmett, was I nervous to read it? Of course I was, who wouldn't be.

**From; Emmett Cullen**

**To; Bella Swan**

**That should be fine. I will meet you at the coffee house around the corner from Alice and Jasper's place in about half hour?  
Emmett.**

He actually was willing to give me a chance. Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that. I grinned and literally bounced out of my room and to Alice telling her excitedly that I was going to see Emmett. She squealed in delight. I could tell that she was sick of seeing me upset and it was only like a day and a half, Alice was so happy that she hated to have someone else bring her down. She was only looking for happiness.

I headed to my closet, finding a nice pair of skinny jeans and a loose hanging singlet with a tight singlet underneath it. I was looking for hot but not trashy and responsible and sorry but not desperate. I pulled on some flats and twisted my hair into a loose bun on top of my head. I didn't want it to look like I had spent hours on the get up so I just left it like it was. I thought I looked alright.

Alice was bouncing around the kitchen at this point with LMFAO's latest song playing through the speakers. She was my best friend but fuck, she was weird. I think that she was expecting Emmett and I to get home and have a passion filled fuck session but what I don't think she realised was that Emmett would rather see me tackled by the biggest guys that he could find in the NFL than see me in his bed naked and writhing in ecstasy as he gave me the best orgasm of my life.

But hey, it doesn't matter.

I waited about 10 or so minutes before heading out to start the short walk to the coffee house. I wasn't going to drive because I wanted the opportunity to cry my eyes out on the way home if things went south with Emmett. The walk was short and the coffee house was just about empty when I arrived. Emmett wasn't there at that time but I found a quiet booth away from the prying eyes and ears from the other patrons of the coffee house. It was quiet so that if Emmett wanted to say horrible things about me to me, no one would hear and judge him for probably being right.

The setting of the coffee house was something that implied privacy. It was dark in colour and the rich smell of coffee made it all tie in together. I looked up at the door as I heard the bells chime signalling that someone was entering, it was Emmett. He looked as handsome as ever but the hurt still on his face just like the other night. The hurt that I had caused. I stood up and bit my lip, showing that I was sorry for everything. I wanted to smile, to hug him, to be happy in his presence but it felt wrong to even think of something happy when I knew that he was still angry with me.

"Hi, Emmett. Thanks for coming" I whispered as I signalled the waiter to stay away. I wanted to get everything out in the open about the other night before we had coffee, so that he realised that he was free to leave at any time. I didn't want him to feel tied down to seeing me because it wasn't like that.

He nodded in my direction and sat down opposite me. I know what you are thinking, great start, right? How can she top what she did the other night? I know because I am thinking it too.

"I know it might not seem like it means anything but I'm-"

"Don't. Don't say that you are sorry because those words mean absolutely nothing to me, right now. Bella, stop telling me that you are sorry and show me. Show me that you didn't mean to break my heart when you laughed in my face. Show me that you didn't regret everything that happened at the zoo, and that it meant something. Show me, because honestly I'll ignore it if you tell me again"

I listened to his words and nodded. I put my hands on the table and fidgeted with my nails, not knowing what exactly to say after that. Don't get me wrong, I completely understood where he was coming from. But how exactly was I supposed to show him?

"Okay, I understand. I asked you to come here because I wanted to let you know that I am going back to college to get my double degree in arts and English. But I guess the main thing is that I'm not going to stop you from hanging out with Ainsleigh. She loves you and I love seeing her happy. You make her happy and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. She is starting school in about a month so I mean if you wanted to, you could pick her up and spend the afternoon with her when you are here and when you are away, she can skype you. If you don't want to, then I totally get it"

He looked at me with a gentle smile across his face. I knew that he truly cared about Ainsleigh and I couldn't ask for a better guy to care about her. He nodded and called the waiter over, ordering for himself and I told the waiter that I didn't want anything.

"Bella, I would love that. Ainsleigh is one of a kind and you should be really proud of her. Thank you for giving me the chance to be part of her life. And I mean maybe you would like to join us tomorrow at the field, I'm teaching Ains how to throw my signature spiral" He laughed as fiddled with his fingers just as I was. It was good to see him happy.

As much as I wanted to be the cause of his happiness, I was glad that Ainsleigh was the reason that he was smiling. He ran his fingers through his curls as the waiter put his mug on the table and smiled. It was the little things, I think that made me smile about Emmett. The curls that fell just over his hair line, the dimples that showed themselves to me with only a genuine smile. I nodded and quickly agreed to joining them the next day for 'training'.

"Why do you want to go back to school?" He asked me after a sip of his coffee. It seemed like he was really interested in what I was doing with my future, well I hoped he was.

"I kinda had a break down this morning after I saw your mom. Oh yeah, I didn't really mean to faint in front of her. And I had no idea that she was going to call you. But after I got back home with Alice, I realised that I had nothing to my name because my ex had taken everything and I had nothing, no money, no degree, no diploma. Nothing. So I told Alice what I wanted to do and she told me to go and do it. So this is it. This is what I am. I had to drop out because I was pregnant with Ainsleigh and I never got my degree or anything so I want to do that, and I want to make Ainsleigh proud of me." It was true, honest and straight from the heart. I wanted him to see that I wasn't just a cliché, I was true.

"Ainsleigh is already proud of you, Bella. You spend time with her, teach her and hear her out even though you are going through your own internal battle, I see that now. I was wrong to push you and I get it but I guess that still didn't mean that you had to laugh at me. She looks at you and she sees her hero. I saw it at the zoo and you have to see it too" he whispered to me as he pulled my hands apart and placed on his large, warm ones over mine. I closed my eyes letting the warmth of his hand emanate through me.

I looked up at him and bit my lip. "How do I show you? How do I show you how much I hate myself for what happened?" I whispered as I shook my head and looked down, my heart breaking at the thought of him not wanting me at all. Yeah, so I was a little insecure but you had to expect that.

He didn't answer me straight away and I gently pulled my hands away from him. He stood up and held out his hand to me, I reached up and took it my own. It was like on instinct that he threaded his fingers through my own and it felt right. His hand in my own felt like it belonged there, the large hand that held mine encased it perfectly. He walked us to a small park about 2 minutes from the coffee house and the small pond in the middle was home to about 6 or 7 ducks. It was quiet and it was definitely peaceful.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as I look up at him and ran my fingers through the top of my hair. I wasn't complaining about the fact that we were at the park, I guess I just wanted to understand what his motives in bringing me here were. I was worried that he was going to tell me something and it was here so that he could make an easy getaway.

He didn't say anything straight away and then he bent down and kissed my forehead gently, "Did you feel that?"

I knew he was referring to the flash of sparks that rushed through my body when he kissed me and I nodded. He smiled widely. "I want to feel that all the time, Bella. I want you to show me that I can feel that all the time, more intense. I want you to show me how you can make me feel like nothing close to what I ever felt before. Show me that and then I will take a chance on us. I will believe you when you tell me that you are sorry"

I nodded and closed my eyes as I looked down, I would do whatever it took to make me believe me. I knew that in that moment that I wouldn't screw this up anymore. I looked up at me and then laid my head on his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around me. It felt right.

"Emmett, I will make this right, I promise. Just out of curiosity, do you think I could hold your hand from now on?" I asked as I lifted my head from its soft place on his chest. He chuckled and nodded. I re-hid my face in his chest and we stood there, just taking in each other's company in our moment alone.

This was our first moment. I wanted this moment to last forever. But I know for a fact that there will be new ones, ones that I will make with him.

**A/N **

**Here we go, everyone. This will be the last chapter for about a week, just so I can get up to do date with the rest of the chapters. **

**Remember to review my loves. **

**Tonia xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Here we go people. The next chapter is here. There will be only one from now on because I have to catch up on my writing but otherwise we should be on track to finish and have to get on top of as much as I can before I go back to uni. **

**SM owns nothing. **

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

After our perfect moment at the park, Emmett had offered to drive me home but I told him that I wasn't quite ready to go home yet. It was an overcast day and I had heard earlier in the day that it was going to rain, but I didn't care. I would've sat out in a cyclone if it meant that I got to spend alone time with Emmett. We sat down on the park bench directly across from the medium sized pond. He wrapped his jacket around me and I moved his arms so that they were around me.

He made me feel safe and he made me feel like I belonged with him in that moment of time. But while I felt good when I spent time with him, I knew that there was still a lot that I had to make up for. He was willing to forgive me in time but I knew that I would have to do a lot before I was completely forgiven and we could persue a problem free relationship. We had spent a few minutes in silence before he looked down at me.

"What made you faint in my Mom's shop?" He asked, his voice was laced with concern. I could tell from the time that I came to that even Esme was worried about me. She was telling Emmett not to worry so I could only hope that he was worried.

"I was only at the shop because Alice dragged me out so I didn't wallow in my own self-pity and then when Alice introduced Esme to me, I knew that there could only be a handful of Cullen's in Chicago that had the same gorgeous eyes as you and I may or may not have stopped breathing, once I figured it out," I told him as I blushed seven shades of red due to the embarrassment. I still didn't believe how eventful my week had been.

Getting left, meeting Emmett, kissing Emmett, laughing at Emmett, crying over Emmett, fainting in front of Emmett's mother, deciding to go to college, talking to Emmett, Emmett telling me he might forgive me and now I'm spending the afternoon with Emmett. What a week.

I giggled to myself as I looked at him and it alerted him to me. "What are you giggling at, pretty girl?"

He looked at me and pulled me closer to him as he gave me a dimpled smile. I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip.

"I was just thinking about what a crazy week it has been. When is your first game? Ainsleigh and I would love to watch you, especially Ainsleigh" I said to him as I looked up at him. He thought about it for a second. It was like an idea came to him because he lit up with a smile across his face.

"How about I do a big draw poster for you and Ainsleigh and then you can put scores on it and work out which games you will come to and stuff like that, if it's okay with you?" He asked me as he ran his fingers over my arm gently, creating goose bumps on my arm.

"Cold?" He asked me as he pulled the jacket tighter around my shoulders. I shook my head and kissed his cheek, did I mention that he smelt amazing? It was like a mix of cheeseburgers and manliness. Woodsy and strong, it was perfect for Emmett.

It was Ainsleigh, she smelt like innocence and sunshine, I wasn't exactly sure of how sunshine smelt, but it was the best way to describe my beautiful girl. She was the light in my life and nothing would ever change that. I nodded as an afterthought to Emmett's suggestion about the drawing. That way, Ainsleigh could keep track of Emmett's games. "Could you help me find a place to live too?"

I asked him shyly as I looked up at him and bit my lip. My teeth hung over my lip slightly, pushing into my bottom lip. It was something I did without noticing most of the time. Ainsleigh always told me off about biting it because she inherited it too. She bites her lip when she is concentrating on anything.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Emmett as my eyes moved up to his and I placed my hand on the large leg that belonged to the god that was sitting beside me. His eyes moved down to mine and he smiled. He shrugged his shoulders as I looked at him.

"Just about how much I am going to miss you and Ains when I go to away games. But we can skype all the time right?" He asked, with hopeful eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair gently. It felt good to be so close to Emmett. He was strong and manly and I couldn't believe that he was sitting here with me. It was a little surreal.

Emmett took my hand in his own and I smiled, "I should get you home" he whispered to me as he placed a gentle and soft kiss on my hairline. My lips pursed together in a half-hearted line as I nodded. I wasn't ready for this date thing to be over. I wanted to spend more time with him, was that selfish of me? I mean, the guy of my dreams finally was willing to give a chance and I wanted to make the most of what was available now in case everything fell to shit.

When he smiled at me, I couldn't help but imagine his full lips kissing down my cream coloured body, and his large hands cupping my breasts in them and kneading them, making me writhe underneath him. I could picture him ramming my small body, in comparison to his, against the cool shower tiles, making me scream his name in ecstasy. Oh yeah, I was in one of those moods at the moment. Was it wrong of me? I think not!

Emmett and I walked, hand in hand, back to the coffee house, where he bought a few pastries and cookies to take home to Alice and Jasper's for everyone, I think they were mostly for Ainsleigh. He then drove me home to the mansion, as I fondly called it. I looked at him before I bit my lip.

"Will you help me find a place of my own? I mean that way you and Ainsleigh could play Xbox all day and I can cook in my own kitchen. Please" I whispered to him as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I was really nervous for some reason, but before he could give me an answer, Ainsleigh came running out.

"Momma! Emmie!" She called as she ran to the car, unsure of which person to run to first, I figured out that she had already seen Emmett and so did she, so she ran straight into my arms. I held her tight and stroked her hair.

She lifted her head from my shoulder, "Are you okay, momma?" She whispered, thinking Emmett had made me sad.

I shook my head and I was glad that she didn't know what happened between Emmett and I because then she might have been more than a little bit made with Emmett. I couldn't stand to even think of her being mad at him.

"I missed you, mom." She whispered, close to my ear. I couldn't help but break out into a smile. She was my angel and while Emmett was amazing, Ainsleigh would always come first in my eyes. She was there before Emmett and she will be there after him, so she would be my number one. I think that he understood that he would only ever equate to equal first in my eyes, if not second best. Well I hope he understood that.

Emmett smiled at both Ainsleigh and I, it was something that told me that we were going to be okay. He took the box of goodies inside the house and I carried Ainsleigh inside the house. She was all tuckered out because of the big day that she had had with Emmett and Jasper.

"How was your day, baby girl?" I asked her as I laid her down on the lounge and sat on the ground in front of her. She loved it when we were on an even playing field, but I had an odd feeling that when she grew up, she would looking down on me because of her father's height.

"Amazing, momma. Emmett is teaching me how to throw a sprinkle." She laughed as she mimicked the motions that she would have to go through to get the ball just right.

"You mean a spiral" Emmett laughed as he sat down on the lounge beside her. She laughed out loud and nodded. She climbed into Emmett's lap and I looked at her.

"Baby, I want to talk to you. I have decided to go back to school, just like you when you start school. While I am at school, Emmett will be spending time with you. You might even get to go to training with him, when I have class. And I think you and me are going to find our own house. So we could even get a puppy, if you wanted one" I told her as I drew little doodles up and down her bare leg. I had been doing that with her since she was born and I knew it was something that made her feel good.

She grinned widely, "Would Emmett still visit us? And will I still see Aunty Alice and Unca Jasper?" She asked as I saw her started to panic.

I nodded and stroked her arm. "Yes baby girl. We will still see Aunty Ali and Uncle Jazz all the time. You can come over all the time after school and everything. How does that sound?" I asked her as I ran my hand over her hair.

She nodded, "When are we moving?"

I laughed and so did Emmett. It was a beautiful sound because we were both really happy and it was because of one beautiful girl. I took her off Emmett's lap and smiled, "Baby, we will be moving when we find an apartment or a house. Emmett, will help us look for one. We can start looking tomorrow, if you want" I said to her as I kissed her nose.

She nodded quickly and smiled to Emmett. She yawned again and I whispered for her to go and get ready for a shower. She nodded and kissed Emmett's cheek, telling him that she would be ready for their big day tomorrow. I laughed and remembered that as well as beginning our search, Emmett and Ainsleigh had practise tomorrow too.

Ainsleigh ran up to the bathroom and I sat up on the lounge beside Emmett, laying my head on his shoulder and feeling safe at that one second. He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "What is going on, darling?"

I asked him as I looked up at him and smiled. He shrugged and shook his head. I think his sigh was one of contentment. Well, I guess I hoped it was. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled at me. "You are gorgeous, Bells" he whispered.

I blushed gently and shook my head, I wasn't gorgeous, well not in my own eyes. He bit his lip and nodded. "You don't see yourself clearly, now shush" He laughed.

It was good to see him smile, it was good to see him laugh at me. He ran his fingers through my hair again and kissed my forehead. "I have to go now, darlin." He whispered as he got up off the couch and smiled. He opened his arms to me and I jumped into them, laughing. He spun me around and set me back on my feet. "I will see you tomorrow. I will pick you up at 10 am" He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I nodded and he led him out to the front door.

He smiled at me once more and headed to the car, I watched with a smile. I waved to him when he reversed from the driveway and couldn't help but think that today was one of the most amazing days. While we were still only friends, well a little more than that, it had managed to trump every other day in my life so far. Ainsleigh added to that goodness because of her innocence and smile that was infectious to everyone around her.

I started on everyone's dinner, finding myself making lasagne because of my happy mood. I even treated myself to a glass of Shiraz; I must say that it was fucking amazing. I think it was more the thought of Emmett that made the wine taste better, I know, I was already whipped. Wait, could girls be whipped?

Doesn't matter anyway but I was totally in the palm of his hand. I knew that it would probably be my downfall. But I was happy with that. I was making the lasagne when Ainsleigh skipped into the kitchen, freshly showered and sat at the bench on one of the bar stools. She smiled, and picked some tomato from the chopping board and popped it into her mouth. I shook my head and laughed.

She was a sneak when she wanted to be, but it was adorable when I looked at her and she had, I think, two large pieces of tomato stuffed into her mouth and she was trying to hide it. But her cheeks were swollen with the tomato and she was trying not to laugh about it. She was terrible, that one.

"You are so weird, I'm glad you aren't related to me" I joked with her as she opened her mouth too soon and a whole piece of tomato fell from her mouth and that made me double over in laughter. She was perfect. She was so my baby girl. I couldn't believe how closely related our childhoods were. I mean I did the same thing whenever Charlie, my father attempted to cook.

I don't speak to Charlie very often, usually once a month or something similar to that. But when we speak, it isn't a short conversation; he thinks that it is good to tell me about the entire town of Forks and how everyone was going.

My Mom and I, well we didn't get along very well at all and it was because she didn't think that me getting pregnant and the way that I raised my daughter was according to her ways. She would always force her views on me which was nothing but hypocritical because she took off and left when I was about 4. She then shacked up with every guy that crossed her path, eventually settling with Phil, the baseball player. I knew there was a reason that I hated baseball.

And with that…

My lasagne was in the oven and I was sipping on my wine with my daughter in my arms. Life was good.

**A/N**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
